Ilani Galanodel
Ilani Galanodel was a Wood Elf alchemist living in Yana who quickly befriended Crieff, she was later kidnapped and crucified by the Defiant Legion Description Appearance Ilani was a 5'9" Wood Elf woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes. She most often wore a black dress and slivered feathers in her hair. She always wore a black glove on her left hand to hide a scarred hand from an accident while working with acid as a young alchemist. Personality Ilani was a kind, if somewhat ruthless businesswoman. Due to the dangers of her husband's work, she often drove a hard bargain in her shop. She cared deeply for her family, often becoming protective of her daughter Elwen once she began dating Marcus Sunheart. Ilani worked hard to maintain her business and often struck deals with Crieff to form a mutually beneficial partnership between the alchemist and the clinic. Biography Early Life Ilani grew up in a small village on the outskirts of the Torian Forest where she became a skilled alchemist, often supplied by her childhood sweetheart and later husband, Juhann Galanodel. The pair then wandered around Tal'Dorei for a few years before eventually settling on the outskirts of the city of Emon. There Ilani gave birth to a daughter, Elwen Galanodel. The family remained in Emon for several years before they were recruited into the Grey Valley Project by family friend Gella. They relocated to the village of Yana where Ilani became the town alchemist. Grey Frontier Ilani was first encountered by Crieff when he explored Yana upon his arrival, with him venturing into her shop in order to examine her stock and buy supplies. The two saw eye to eye fairly quickly and agreed to begin a mutually beneficial partnership to help both the Alchemist's shop and Clinic operate to the best of their capabilities. Ilani and Elwen performed hair braiding and face painting for the people of Yana during the Highsummer festival. Ilani was also seen cheering for Music during the voting for a new village arl. Ilani and her family reported to the clinic during winter for their checkups, where Crieff discovered the injury to her hand. She was given a custom made jumper by Crieff for Winter's Crest and, following the festivities, was asked by him if she could gather the ingredients to produce a Philter of Love which she agreed to begin gathering and crafting. However, shortly after Winter's Crest, Ilani and six other people from Yana were kidnapped and killed by the Defiant Legion and their bodies left crucified as border markers between Yana and the Defiant Legion territories. Her body was discovered by the Sterling Rams after they had found a beaten and wounded Opus tied to a nearby tree. Relationships Juhann Galanodel Juhann was Ilani's childhood sweetheart, the two seeming destined for one another since their early days. She was shown to occasionally become annoyed at Juhann's serious demeanor but the love the couple shared was undeniable. Elwen Galanodel Elwen is Ilani's daughter, and the love that Ilani held for her was obvious to all. Ilani was not hesitant to stand up for her daughter if she needed to, even in the face of people like Cato Sunheart. Crieff Ilani and Crieff quickly developed a friendly relationship after both having shown an interest in alchemy. The two often bantered with one another and would assist each other with various tasks and issues that arose throughout their time together in Yana. Category:Elves Category:Wood Elves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-player Characters Category:NPCs Category:Traders Category:The Six Category:Yana